What are you doing here?
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: Started off as oneshot, but i think i will do more now. SP all the way. There is a new DI at Sunhill but will Phil like her?
1. Chapter 1

What are you doing here? 

For the purpose of this fic, Phil was never married to Cindy and they were never together.

A small blonde woman walked through the doors to Sunhill station and walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see DCI Meadows, I'm the new DI."

"Oh right, ok I'll phone up if you'd like to take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute" came the reply from the tall brunette standing on the other side of the desk.

"Ok thank you."

A few minutes later, the woman at the front desk replaced the telephone receiver onto its holder. Then she spoke to the woman and pointed to the staircase up to CID.

"The DCI will see you now."

"Oh, thank you." She replied, getting up and walking through the door and up the stairs.

Meanwhile up in CID, all the officers were talking about who the new DI was going to be. Over in the corner of the room DS Phil Hunter, DC Terry Perkins, DC Mickey Webb and a few others were discussing the matter further when DCI Meadows walked into the room closely followed by the petite blonde woman.

As DCI Meadows began to speak all heads faced towards the front and everyone was quiet, all except the group of the people in the corner of the room.

"Well she's pretty good looking isn't she?" Mickey commented.

"Yeah well hands off, she's mine already." replied Phil in a teasing manner.

"Oh come on mate, she's well out of your league." said Terry as he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah Phil, I mean you haven't got a chance mate." Mickey added.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that wont we?"

"Yeah well, don't embarrass yourself eh?" Terry replied.

Then the three of them turned to face the DCI who had begun to introduce the new DI.

"As you all know, we have been looking for a replacement DI. DI Nixon will be taking over the position as of today, so please make her feel welcome. That's all for now, so you can get back to what you were doing."

As DCI Meadows left the room, Phil got up and walked over to the new DI and the others in the corner saw him gesture towards her office(which was opposite to where Terry and Mickey were standing) before they both walked inside and closed the door behind them. The blinds were already closed so they could not be seen.

"He's done for now." said Terry as the door closed.

"I know," said Mickey, "this won't go down well with the new DI."

Phil walked over to the DI "Hey, can we talk?" he said no louder than a whisper.

"Sure." She replied.

"Thanks," he said "in here."

As soon as she had shut the door, he spun her around and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and could feel his tongue probing her mouth as the kiss became more passionate. He pushed her against the wall of the office and after a few seconds they broke apart.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" she said breathlessly, the surprise apparent in her voice "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know," he replied "This is amazing what are you doing here?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I work here now" she answered in a sarcastic voice.

"This is great" he said not returning any sarcasm before they continued kissing, this time even more passionately. They were still kissing and didn't realise the door opening.

"What the," it was DCI Meadows. Their arms were still wrapped around each other when Phil spoke.

"I see you've met DS Hunter then?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam replied, still looking into Phil's eyes.

"Look Guv, its not what it looks like."

"Oh is it not Phil, she's only just arrived. You've hardly known her 5 minutes, and I find you in here snoging her face off." To which Phil let out a laugh. "And what is so amusing?"

"Guv, can I just say something?"

"What, don't try and defend him, we all know what he's like" he snapped. Smiling, Sam looked again into Phil's eyes and giggled.

"No, it's not that, its just, well," she laughed again, this time louder "we already knew each other."

"Oh well," The DCI paused, lost for words, "I guess its just one less person you have to get to know isn't it?" He finished before turning and walking out of the room.

By this time all the officers in CID had gathered round to see what was happening. Terry and Mickey gob smacked at what they had just witnessed.

Now alone again, they continued kissing for a while until Phil pulled away.

"What's wrong" Sam asked, thinking it was something she'd done.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad to have you back again." He replied with a grin spread across his face.

"Ahh, that's so sweet."

"So,"

"What?"

"Did I make you feel welcome?"

"Oh, I think I'd say so." She said seductively. "Come here." And they began kissing again and this time they weren't disturbed.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

What are you doing here?

Chapter – 2

Questions

"Hey," Terry said as Phil emerged from Sam's office looking rather sheepish.

"Oh, hi Terry." Phil replied, his cheeks turning crimson as everyone turned round to look at him.

"Yeah umm, what was all that about?"

"What was what about?" he replied, trying not to make his cheeks discolour any further.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said "come on spill the beans."

"I still don't know what you're on about." This was Mickey's cue to try and force something out of him.

"Don't pretend you don't know Phil. So come on. What happened with you and the DI?"

"What, Sam?" he asked failing to seem innocent.

"Yeah, whatever her name is." Terry replied, almost shouting this and in doing so, attracting the attention of half the room.

"Well, I think you know just about everything that happened, I mean you were there when Jack opened the door." Phil was now trying to get them off his back and was also talking quite loudly.

"Ok then, just tell us how you know her then." Mickey asked, getting increasingly annoyed by Phil.

"Oh right well err, I've known her for ages." Phil looked down at a case file.

"Will you just stop dodging the questions and give us straight answers please?" Terry joined the conversation once more.

"Ok then fine," Phil looked up from his case file. "We were at uni together for about a month before her parents moved her up north. Are you happy now?"

"No." Mickey and Terry shouted in unison before Terry continued, "So what's with all the kissing then?"

"Well isn't that obvious?" he paused seeing the blank expressions on their faces. "Well, we were together for the three weeks before she moved." Now feeling troubled by the questions being asked, he looked up and saw Sam walk out of CID so, he put the case file on his desk and followed her out the room, causing the small group of people near him to snigger.


	3. Chapter 3

What are you doing here?

Chapter – 3

"Hey?" Phil came through the CID doors and found Sam, leaning against the wall, looking at her watch.

"Oh hey, what took you so long?" she asked teasingly.

"What, you mean you were just waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you might need a break from them." she said slightly louder than a whisper and leaning closer to him she softly kissed him on the cheek. Phil placed his hands on her hips, pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. She placed her hands on his neck before pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he said, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Well, maybe we could finish this later." She replied with a glint in her eye.

"Is that a promise?"

"Sure is, I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok, I'll see you then." He said before kissing her again and walking back to CID.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Phil was still receiving sarcastic remarks and strange looks from people all through the day, but when the end of his shift came he just didn't care.

**Sorry it's so short and sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am in the middle of my exams.**


	4. Chapter 4

What are you doing here?

Chapter 4

Phil appeared from around the corner, almost at a run only to find that Sam wasn't there. He thought this was rather strange since her shift finished almost half an hour ago.

He was about to turn around and go and look for her inside, when he felt his eyes being covered with a pair of hands. The hands were soft and the skin felt smooth against his. He heard a voice from behind him.

"Now, where were we?"

He spun around and kissed Sam softly in the lips.

"Hey you,"

"Hey yourself." Sam's voice was warm and affectionate.

"I thought you weren't coming." He joked. "I was just about to come and look for you."

"Oh sorry, I got held up a bit."

"A bit?" there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ahh come here," she said mockingly, "I'll make it up to you."

"I'm sure you will." Came his reply.

Sam leant in for another kiss and their lips brushed before he pulled away with a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is it something I've said?" she rushed. "Is it something I've done? Look I'm sorry, maybe I should g…"

Phil cut her off with a lingering kiss.

"Yours or mine?" he asked when they broke away.

"Yours, Abi will be at mine."

"That sounds great."

"Oh does it now?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again, this time attracting the attention of the CID officers coming out of the station.

The officers soon departed and Phil pulled Sam over to his car, they were now kissing passionately. He rummaged through his pockets to find his keys and unlocked the car with the remote.

They were still kissing when he opened the door and firmly but gently pushed her into the car. Her hands on his neck made his skin tingle.

She pulled away and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"What about my car? How am I going to get to work tomorrow?"

"Well I'll just have to bring you in then won't I?"

"Then maybe I should stay over tonight." She said flirtatiously.

"Well, I was thinking a few drinks and coffee, but breakfast sounds good as well."

"I meant it'll save you time in the morning." She finished, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh I know exactly what you meant."

Phil shut the car door, walked round and got into the driver's side, put his seatbelt on and gave Sam another quick kiss before driving off.

**Please read and review**** thanx luv Sam **


	5. Chapter 5

What are you doing here?

Chapter 5

As soon as Sam had closed the front door, Phil spun her around and pinned her against it, kissing her hungrily. He moved her hands so that they were level with her head against the door, and started kissing down her jaw and chin, to her neck, before she pulled his head back up and kissed him passionately.

He pulled her away from the door, her tongue swirling in his mouth. They stumbled through to the lounge, and she lay on the sofa, and pulling him on top of her by the collar of his shirt. Phil pulled away breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Sam fiddled with his shirt collar.

"I love you." She wriggled to sit slightly more upright.

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know that."

"I know you do, and I love you too."

"Good."

Phil leaned down and kissed her softly and put his hand round the back of her neck. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He started to undo the top button of her blouse, but she stopped him.

"Sorry, are we moving too fast?"

"Phil, that's generally something you say before you sleep with someone. No, it's just I think we should take this upstairs."

"Ooh, I don't know about that." He said teasingly as she pulled him up, and towards the stairs.

They staggered up the stairs, knocking into the banisters occasionally, until they reached the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

He laid her gently on the bed, before climbing on top of her. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt, fumbling impatiently, before he shrugged it onto the floor. Within seconds, Sam's blouse was also on the floor. She undid the zip on his trousers, and they ended up discarded on the floor beside the other clothing.

She gasped as he went inside her, and he kissed her gently on the lips to try and quieten the sounds of pleasure coming from both of them.

Phil ran his hands up and down her body lightly, Sam wrapped her legs around him and moaned softly as he went deeper inside her.

Throughout the night, the groans and gasps quickened and got louder and shorter, until they both lay back on the bed, breathing heavily. Phil wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck softly, and rested his head on hers before they went to sleep.

**Hey thanks for reading, still not sure where this fic is going so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Luv Sam**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

What are you doing here?

Chapter 6

Phil woke up and looked down at Sam sleeping peacefully in his arms. He swept a stray strand of hair from her face and she began to stir. He whispered softly into her ear.

"Marry me." Sam looked up at him and into his eyes. "So what do you say?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Do You Phillip James Hunter take thee Samantha Louise Nixon to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, for better or for worse, forsaking all others, from this day forward?"

"I do."

"And do you Samantha Louise Nixon take thee Phillip James Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, for better or for worse, forsaking all others, from this day forward?"

"I do."

Mickey stepped forward with the rings and Phil took one.

"I give you this ring as symbol of our love." He slipped it on Sam's finger, and she took the other one which was slightly bigger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love." She slipped the other ring onto his finger and smiled at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar declared. "You may kiss the bride." Phil stepped forward and kissed Sam passionately while the congregation cheered, most of the sound coming from the officers of Sunhill.

"Ok ok…" Mickey interrupted, shouting above the noise. "You'll have time for that later, but now we have to get to the reception." He laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The reception was held at an expensive hotel and Sam and Phil had their first dance as husband and wife to "Long Time" by Blue. Sam laughed as the song started and looked at Phil. She knew why he'd chosen the song, to reflect the time they were apart for all those years. Sam leant her head on Phil's muscular chest as they swayed gently to the music and when the song ended Phil lead Sam off the dance floor and back to the table where the toasts were due to start.

Sam was shocked when Phil stood up and made his way over to the stage.

"Phil I thought we agreed no speeches?"

"Well I know you wanted me to." He accused.

"Fine." She laughed.

Phil got onto the stage and took the microphone from the stand.

"Hi, you all probably know by now that I'm no good with speeches, but I'll do anything for Sam including embarrassing myself in front of you lot." A series of boos came from the room. "No seriously though, I know this is love. For years I never thought I'd see her again and now she's my boss." The room laughed and Sam scowled at him. "When she turned up I was so shocked, but ecstatic, I knew I'd been given a second chance and I wasn't going to waste it. The first thing I did was warn all my mates off her."

Sam looked shocked and Mickey nodded at her, sniggering silently.

"I'm really happy she came here, because that's all it took for me to realise that I love her and always have. More than I've ever loved anyone." He held out his hand and Sam joined him on the stage.

"Erm… I really wasn't expecting that, and I guess he's already said everything. So the only thing I can really say is that… coming back here was the best decision of my life and I love Phil more than I can say."

Tears started to form in her eyes and Phil turned her around, wiped them away and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Oi you two!" Mickey shouted. "They'll be plenty of time for that on the honeymoon."

"Mickey we said we weren't going to have a honeymoon. We might go on holiday later on in the year." Sam said.

"Well that's not strictly true." Mickey said as he watched their confused faces. "We've all grouped together and booked a honeymoon for you both in a honeymoon suite in a top hotel in Paris."

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed. "Phil did you know about this?" She turned to look at her husband and the surprised look on his face told her everything she needed to know. "Oh my God! How did you all keep this secret?"

"We have our ways. You leave tomorrow morning." Sam turned and kissed Phil passionately before more music started to play and everyone took to the dance floor again for more upbeat songs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone stood outside and waved goodbye as Sam and Phil got into the Rolls Royce. Sam looking stunning in a strapless white gown and a diamond tiara and veil, while Gina and Jo looked great, but annoyed in the dark red bridesmaid's gowns Sam had roped them into wearing, Abi on the other hand looked pleased with hers.

Everyone could clearly see the happy couple in a loving embrace through the back window as the car drove them away.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs Hunter?" Phil asked grinning at her.

"Perfect." Was all Sam could manage to say. "Perfect." And both of them knew it was going to stay that way.

**Hey, that's the end of this fic. Sorry it's a bit of a sharp ending but I wanted to finish it before I got carried away. Hope you all enjoyed it and look out for my other fics. I'd like to take this chance to thank all of you who have stuck with this from the start and reviewed constantly, so please do it one last time. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
